This invention relates to an apparatus for sorting a mixture of different kinds of sheets for the individual kinds.
An apparatus for sorting sheets includes an apparatus for sorting bills. The apparatus for sorting bills usually has two stackers in which sorted bills of different kinds or categories are stacked. More specifically, a first stacker is for stacking bills of a designated category (related to denomination or to whether a bill is fit or unfit). A second stacker is for stacking the other bills.
Depending on the specified category, there are cases where the quantity of the other bills is far greater than those of the specified category. In such a case, the second stacker becomes full before the first stacker becomes full, and every time the second stacker becomes full the stacked bills must be remove from the second stacker by interrupting the sorting operation. It takes considerable time to remove the stacked bills, thus reducing the efficiency of the sorting apparatus.
In another aspect, when a certain denomination, e.g., 100 dollars, is specified, the bills of the other denominations, i.e., 50, 10, 5, 2 and 1 dollars, are stacked together in the second stacker. Further, a judging circuit for sorting bills also sorts out the reject bills, e.g., counterfeit bills, overlapped bills, etc., which are basically incapable of sorting and should not be fed into the sorting apparatus. Such reject bills are also stacked in the second stacker. Therefore, the reject bills must inconveniently be sorted out of the stack in the second stacker.